


髭

by KikuneMinus



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Japanese coming-of-age retual (fiction), M/M, 成人の儀式（妄想）
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikuneMinus/pseuds/KikuneMinus
Summary: 「仁、すまぬが髭をあたってくれぬか」「はい、伯父上」難解な孫氏の兵法書の手ほどきのあとだったので、気分転換にはちょうど良い。頭を使うのは好きだが、一語一句聞き漏らすまいと集中していたので、頭がくらくらする。
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura, 志村/ 仁
Kudos: 4





	髭

**Author's Note:**

> 志村と若い仁の日常的な会話から始まる駄文です。妄想1000%。この儀式は捏造です。許せる方のみどうぞ！

「仁、すまぬが髭をあたってくれぬか」

「はい、伯父上」

難解な孫氏の兵法書の手ほどきのあとだったので、気分転換にはちょうど良い。

頭を使うのは好きだが、一語一句聞き漏らすまいと集中していたので、頭がくらくらする。

小刀と鋏、手水盤を持って、座敷の奥に坐す伯父の元へいく。

「爺の手元が最近怪しくてな」

「お望みとあらば、いつでも」

「安心して頼めるのは、そなただけだ」

仁の細い手で顎の角度を固定されながら、流し目で仁をじっと見つめてくる志村にどきどきする。

これが髭剃りではなく別の状況だったら良いのに。。

ふと、不埒な考えが胸をよぎり、呼吸が忙しくなる。

仁の胸のうちは、誰にも打ち明けてはいない。

伯父への密かな道ならぬ想いは、志村の身の回りの世話をする様になってから日に日に募っていた。

本当ならばこのように触れられる機会は小躍りするほど嬉しいのだが、武士たるもの、そのような感情は自制せねばならぬ。

だからわざと志村と目を合わさぬようにして無表情を装う。

そして、誤魔化すために、志村の色気から逃れようと無駄な抵抗を示す。

「お喋りになると、危のうございます」

志村は含み笑いを、ふふ、と漏らした。

仁は器用に小刀を使い、志村の頬を綺麗にした。

傷をつけまいと目の前の刀に集中している間、恋心は二の次となっている。

あらかた整えてから正面に戻り、膝立ちとなって志村より少し高い位置から見下ろす。

「失礼します」

「うむ」

左手を伯父の肩に、右手をその顎にそえ、床からまっすぐになるよう角度を調整し、どこから整えていくかを考えながら小首をかしげる。

いま手入れしたばかりの伯父の頬に指を滑らせ、滑らかになっているのを確かめる。

ここまではいつもと同じだった。

今日は、口髭がすこし伸びすぎていた。以前は爺が、職人の粋に達した手技できれいに整えていたのだが、

仁には恐れ多くて触ることができず、放置していたのだ。

仁は志村の顎を心持ち上向きにさせ、口髭の下端を指でひとなでしてから言った。

「ここを・・少し短くいたましょう」

「・・」

志村は返事をせず、目を瞑ったままじっとしている。

返事がないのは了承の印と受け取り、背後に置いた鋏を取ろうと後ろにひいたところ、

突然、志村の手が仁の腰にのび、ぐいっと体を引き寄せた。

「っ伯父上、、、？！」

仁の胸が早鐘のように鳴り始める。

ただ腰に手を添えられただけなのに、そこが熱く、雷に打たれたように、動けなくなってしまう。

竜三と相撲を取って戯れているときに腰に手がまわったとしても、絶対に感じることのない甘い痺れが、太腿から背中を駆け上っていく。

やがて、絞り出すような震える声で、仁は志村に訴えた。

「お離しを・・これでは・・続きができませぬ」

「・・・」 

志村が目をあけると、頬を真っ赤にした仁が、すぐ目の前で志村を見下ろしていた。

「ああ、すまん、、心地よくてな、」

志村はやめるどころか、まだ髭の生えぬ仁の頬にもう片方の手を伸ばして、人差し指の甲ですっ・・と撫でた。

「ひゃ・・！」

「仁」

「・・はい？」

動揺する仁に、志村は思いもよらぬ一言を告げた。

「今宵、床入りの作法を指南してやろう。夕餉のあとで身を清めて、わしの寝所に参れ」

「伯父上が、・・私に？」

「そうだ」

  
凍りつく仁。

  
返事をしない仁に、提案を拒否されたかと案じ始めた志村は、声をひそめて聞いてくる。

「不服か？」

「・・いえ・・滅相もございませぬ」

不服などあってはならない。武士たる者、年長者から授けられる教えを拒否してはならぬ。

だが逃げられないというそれは建前で、仁は、その日がくるのを待っていた。

褌祝ともいう、妻女を娶る時の初夜の作法を伝える濃密な儀式は、近親者から手ほどきを受けるしきたりになっている。

志村と仁は他に家族がいない。それゆえ仁はひそかに期待していたのだった。

どれだけ待ちわびた事か。

だが・・ 

できれば、事前に告げられ、指折り数えて待ちたかった。

「・・誰か、他に教えを請いたい者がおったか？」

仁の煮え切らない態度を誤解をしたのか、志村の声がやや自信を失って落胆の色を滲ませる。

「そ、、それはありません、伯父上だけです！」

仁はとっさに声に力を込めて言い返す。

伯父以外にそれを許せる人はいない。

「そうか」

志村は機嫌を直した。

仁の胸はこれ以上ないほど早打ち、期待と恥ずかしさに、一刻も早くこの状況から逃げ出して自室で一人になりたかった。

伯父が手を離してくれたら、すぐにでも逃げ出すのに、。。

このような不埒な体制で、まるで好き合っている者同士が情を交わす如く寄り添って、、、

まさか伯父上も自分を？

ふいに志村は手を離し、姿勢を良くして、仁を見上げて晴れやかに微笑みかけた。

「ならば続きを頼む。・・今宵のために」

「はい。」

仁は、勇気を振り絞って伯父と視線をあわせ、しっかりと返事をした。

そのあとで、鋏を手に志村の口髭に手を触れたとき、こわごわとした髭の切り口が、今宵自分の肌にうずめられるであろうことに思い当たり、仁はもういちど茹で蛸のように頬を染めたのだった。

終


End file.
